Meringue
Meringue (Nicknamed Kuki) is a HTFF character adopted from PurpleCupcake by La Coco. Description "Meringue" Kulinara is a panda that is known famously (and mockingly) as "the chest of secrets" given that she has a mysterious and odd method of keeping herself young despite her age. She has worked for decades, many decades, on television in a cooking program on the Asian side of the world where he survived by her pretty face up until the present where she was "taken off in a hiatus", providing Meringue a short break after being on-screen for more than 30 consecutive years; however, the western side of the world made fun of her "immortality" by becoming a joke throughout the social media. The worst part for her is that, due to her inexperience when handling social media, he came to the western side to spend her holidays ... you guessed it, in Happy Tree Town. Once she settled in Happy Tree Town, she decided to work in a mini company of Asian foods, where she was put as a cook in a stand were mochis, dumplings, and more Japanese pastries were sold, alongside with another panda. Given Meringe's age, she was able to quickly learn the town's language and she was able to apply for the stand. She is a cook and baker with a firm hand, always doing the heavy work in the place (either kneading a kilo of dough or raising a pot with 4 liters of boiling water); this results awkward to other characters since she retains her beauty, which is further deepened by the spreading rumors of her "immortality" throughout social media. The town perceives her as a living joke because of the rumors of her "immortal youth" due to her keeping a very young appearance for many, many years. There are others who take this even further given their obsessive curiosity of learning the "secret" of her youth along with some of her attributes (For instance, her special eye color, which she has publicly proven that it's natural). Several characters who have spied on her, have seen that she does very strange things in her free time (like bathing in donkey's milk, drinking stew made from blood of nightingales, boiling salmon and using the resulting juice as hand cream, etc.). The enigma behind this panda is so strong that most characters are willing to stalk her, only to discover even more doubts. Usually, her episodes revolve around trying to comprehend the mysteries behind her, which often ends in even bigger doubts. Meanwhile, in her daily life, she is a professional cook and pastry chef who can be seen working in various stands throughout the episodes, wearing lolita dresses that make her look more like a young girl, something that leads to assumptions that's she's a young girl (Which she disproves by whispering her age to them, surprising them). He has a great fondness for trees, her favorites being the Tree of life and bonsai, which seems ironic given that she's a panda (Pandas preferring bamboo, duh). She has her own garden where she houses many bonsai trees, in a way, her zen garden. She's a big target of ridicule due to her situation mentioned before, although she usually doesn't care about it (Further enhanced since she is a bitter hag from within). "Do you want to buy something from Doña Meringue's stand?" Personality She leans to be a serious person, since she sees everything from a more mature perspective than others, plus she does not understand many jokes and it is very difficult to make her laugh without taking pity on her. There are times when she shows "tenderness", because of her ease of falling in love, but, as was said before, she prefers mature or adult people, with slight bias towards bears. From pandas to grizzlies...with exceptions like Disco Bear and Flippy. She also tends to be motherly with babies and young children, but there are even times when she treats older characters like children; this often ends in ridicule as she treats them like babies. She doesn't understand modern technology, since she doesn't know how to use mobile phones or computers without the help of somebody next to her. If she were to use any social networks, it would look like she had a stroke mid-post. Appereance She is a panda, her skin color being cream while the marks in the eyes, ears and limbs are colored soft peach; one of her most noticeable traits being her eyes of sunset style tones (pastel pink and lavender). Unlike other pandas, she does not have a particular chest mark, for it is the same as other characters. Her hair is untidy, soft red in color and it does not cover her ears. Uniform Kuki She wears a pink, pastel dress full of white embroidery and pink bows with a dark, pink bow on the belly, the sleeves are white with a fringe style. She also wears a white, maid headband. Uniform Cooking Panda She wears a pastel pink apron with white embroidered stylish handles on them along to a darker, pastel pink skirt; the apron has a red strawberry print. In addition, she wears a black thread around her neck with a pink bow decorating it and she wears her maid headband, which only has pink embroidery on it. She pairs it with a pair of black, buckled shoes. Normal outfit She wears a pastel pink skirt with several layers of fabric and some pink "sparks" scattered on it, and she wears her black thread with a bow on it and her black shoes. She decorates her head with a white bow. Relations Mochi: Kuki, being the older of the two, reflects this relation like a older sister-younger sister relation. Kuki guides Mochi on how to cook and teaches her several sweet recipes, in addition to Kuki trying to calm her down whenever Mochi gets panic attacks, and she even translates what Mochi is trying to say to other people. Long story short, they get along. Buzz: Kuki has an internal romance for him, since she is the only one who knows it. She doesn't dare to confess it in person and prefers to leave traces or clues wherever she goes to do it, something that Buzz never realizes and this "relationship" is not going anywhere. In addition, Kuki's liking for trees may result problematic if both are near... Dumpling: She holds a pretty big crush for the guy, but her fear of him knowing is outrageous (because she doesn't know he likes her too). She believes one day she and Dumpling will both make romance. Cloe: They are cooks, they are often seen talking while walking together Flurry: Since both share the same seriousness and maturity, they are good friends. Lifty & Shifty: After working a lot of time on TV, it would be obvious for her to have money, right? The raccoons usually infiltrate her house to try to steal something of value, something that Kuki prepares for by setting traps which consist on pots of boiling water in places where they could enter or land upon... Disco Bear: Much like other girls, Kuki does not like DB, as she compares him to a wanna-be Romeo when it comes to flirting. And, as mentioned above, DB is one of many who confuses Kuki's age, which normally results on Kuki pursing him, broom in hand. Flippy: There are things that Meringue prefers not to remember from the ages of wars, one of them is people like him. Deaths Her deaths in episodes are usually due to accidents (or being murder by) related to the people who spy on her, in addition, these tend to be graphic deaths due to the emphasis made on her eyes. They can also be related to cooking activities or her bakeries where she works at. Her kills normally associate to carelessness or due to the little patience she has for others (Although she wouldn't murder anybody, she'd let them die, if they're under critical conditions, on their own due to being bothered or laziness). In addition to that, her machinery and tools from the bakery she works at become a hazard for most characters. Her survival ratio is 30%. TBA Injuries TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia * Her full name is Kulinara "Kuki" Meringue, the nickname being a diminutive of her first name. * Her concept is based around 3 people: One of them is the case of an asian girl who stayed beautiful and young despite being in her 40s, the other two are a reference/joke to Mirtha Legrand and Chabelo, as both have been show hosts who have worked for decades. * She is usually hired in special places to prepare lunches and desserts (conventions, exclusive parties, etc.) given her acceptable culinary history. * He still keeps her lolita uniforms that she used when he worked for TV (which are the ones she normally uses). * One of the reasons why she prefers bears as a couple is because she does not like interspecies relationships, which is an old mentality of her. * She dislikes the taste of meat, preferring to eat foods of vegetable origin, especially if they are sweet. * Her favorite color is pastel pink (• <°). * She loves berries, especially strawberries. * Although she does not like Disco Bear, she loves funky eighties songs from Japan, it's just a "new" taste for her. * Her hatred of Flippy is due that she lived in the same time as him during the war, the American army left its mark on the eastern side in which she was located back then...and therefore, Meringue prefers to blame the army in general. * She usually hosts tea parties with Mochi. �� Gallery Kulinara.png|Original image by PurpleCupcake Meringue px.png Valentines over.png|That tree isn't going to be standing for long... Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pandas Category:Mammals Category:Characters With Jobs Category:Peach Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Season 120 Introductions